


Darling, I fall to pieces when I'm with you

by bluehydrangeasdream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehydrangeasdream/pseuds/bluehydrangeasdream
Summary: "Oh come on angel, he'll be fine... I only just looked at him.""Yes and he almost screamed before running away from the restaurant. You were ready to turn into a snake right in front of everyone.""He'll get over it. He should know better than giving you heart eyes while you clearly had company."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	Darling, I fall to pieces when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I hope you'll like it :)

"To the world." 

"To the world." 

After finishing their lovely lunch, Aziraphale suggested they would take a walk in the park and so they did. 

They were walking side by side. He felt so peaceful. 

Whenever he was with Crowley, he always had the fear of Heaver or Hell. Not even in his dreams would he be allowed to hold hands with him while strolling; but today was a new day. Everything was different now. So Aziraphale built up all his courage and slowly reached his hand to Crowley's, interlacing their fingers together. Crowley immediately responded holding him as tight as he could. They didn't speak but the angel could tell that this moment was important to both of them. 

He glanced at Crowley and saw out of the corner of his eye that he was smiling. And God how stunning did he look everytime he did that. 

"Did you enjoy the lunch angel?" 

"Of course dear. Everything was absolutely lovely. Even though I doubt that the man from the next table would say the same," he said letting out a small laugh. 

"Oh come on angel, he'll be fine... I only just looked at him." 

"Yes and he almost screamed before running away from the restaurant. You were ready to turn into a snake right in front of everyone." 

"He'll get over it. He should know better than giving you heart eyes while you clearly had company." 

Aziraphale felt funny in his stomach seeing Crowley getting jealous. They had never talked about it but the two of them knew very well that he was completely his and nobody else's. 

"The poor man. Oh Crowley you should control yourself or we'll get discovered by humans," the angel laughed. 

"Yeah but I got jealous," he frowned sounding like a little kid. 

"He got jealous." Aziraphale gave him a playful look from the side of his eyes and held his hand even tighter. 

There was a comfortable silence between them before the angel spoke again. 

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you really run away with me? To Alpha Centauri?"

"I would run away anywhere in the whole universe with you angel."

"But we would be completely alone... Wouldn't you get bored of me?" he tried to make it sound like a joke even though he was hanging from Crowley's lips for his answer.

"Bored of you?! I've been missing you for six thousand years. I don't think I will ever get enough of you."

Aziraphale smiled at him shyly. His cheeks were on fire from blushing.

But his soft expression turned darker.

"You know why I said no, right?" 

"Yes. You still thought you could fix everything." 

"It broke my heart to say no to you. Every part of my body was screaming yes. No matter what my mouth said." 

Crowley gave him a brief smile. "That's good to know."

"Crowley... You must know by now... That I would do anything for you... That... That I love you." 

Crowley swallowed harshly. "I do. And you must know that I love you back. You can sense love after all." 

"Yes." Aziraphale said breathlessly. "Of course I know." 

There was a pause. They were quiet for a moment, both looking at the ground as they walked with cute little smiles.

"We've never said that at loud," Crowley broke the silence first. The two of them were beaming with happiness and love. 

"No we haven't. It's nice to hear it. To know for sure." 

"Yeah it is. I... I'm gonna tell you more often now. Every day. So you never doubt it." 

The angel stopped them and turned to look at him. He cupped Crowley's cheeks and got lost in his favourite pair of eyes. "So will I. I love you Crowley." 

"I love you angel." 

Aziraphale got closer, his thumb brushed the top of Crowley's lips and then he softly pressed his own lips on Crowley's. It was the lightest touch but it made the angel tremble. He slowly closed his eyes and melted into it. He felt Crowley's tongue entering his mouth and a soft moan escaped from his lips. The kiss was getting deeper and this was a new feeling to both of them; the angel could taste the longing of six thousand years on Crowley's lips. 

The demon had rested his hands around his neck, caressing the skin there with his fingers, making him shiver. 

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together, standing like that for a few minutes to catch their breaths again and appreciate the moment. 

"We have never done that either." 

"No. But oh how much I wanted to..." Aziraphale admitted. 

"Angel...I wanted to kiss you from the moment you told me you gave your sword away." 

Aziraphale laughed still having a blushed, shy look on his face. A tear fell on his cheek and Crowley wiped it away with his thumb. He seemed ready to cry too. "Shh... We're okay now my love. We're free. I can love you now. And you can love me." He tried to calm the angel. 

"My Crowley," were the only words he could spell before falling into his arms, burying his face on his neck. The demon's scent calmed him down. He felt so safe in Crowley's embrace. So loved. He couldn't help the tears from coming again. Crowley was his entire world and finally he was in his arms. He could finally show him how much he meant to him. He could finally make him understand how important and lovely he is. And he was sure he would spend his whole life making sure he felt loved. 

"Don't cry my angel, you're killing me." He felt the demons fingers running through his curls. 

"I just love you so much Crowley. So damn much," he said between his sobs. 

Crowley was tearing up too, his voice broke. "It's okay... It's okay, because now... We can finally go faster. Right angel?" He looked at him with an expression full of fragile hope. 

Aziraphale lifted his head and gave him his sweetest smile; his cheeks still wet from crying. "Of course my darling. We can go as fast as we want." 

Crowley kissed him again and they stayed in each other's arms whispering soft "I love you"s and smiling shyly. Aziraphale knew he would never let him go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
